La rarita del Salon
by Ilice
Summary: Un simple dibujo, un simple y sencillo dibujo hizo que su mundo cambiara drásticamente. ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que la rarita del salón fuera la autora?
1. Chapter 1

**La rarita del salón.**

**Capitulo # 1: El comienzo de la historia**

-¡Siguiente Gray Fullbuster!- la mujer no vio al mencionado acercarse a dar su exposición -¿Gray?- volvió a llamarlo.

-Hola, espere un rato- le pidió un chico pelinegro levantando su mano para luego concentrarse en el libro que tenía enfrente, se había olvidado de estudiar para el dichoso examen oral o simplemente no quiso hacerlo.

La mujer suspiro, era demasiada buena para regañarlo y si lo hacía, lo hacía mal, así que decidió seguir, después de todo otra razón es que había dado oportunidad a Natsu, otro chico problema más que el otro que le pidió un poco más de tiempo para repasar así que pensó no darle la misma chance al pelinegro sería un poco injusto puesto que el no causaba más problemas que el otro.

-Juvia Loxar- dijo, la mencionada se acercó al frente, había estudiado mucho para esto y no podía fallar pero los nervios le hicieron una mala pasada, se puso colorada y empezó a temblar al ver los ojos curiosos de sus compañeros sobre ella esperando a que se equivocara o algo por el estilo para burlarse de ella, le dedico una mirada de miedo a su mejor amiga y confidente, Lucy Heartfilia, como si ella pudiese ayudarle, esta le dedico otra de "Vamos Juvia, tu puedes"

-Señorita Loxar, por favor- pidió amablemente la profesora porque perdían tiempo y ella no hablaba, la chica suspiro y empezó a hablar.

-Las causas de la anemia pueden ser muy variadas… ¿emmm?- en ese momento se quedó en blanco, sentía su cara arder y volvió a mirar a Lucy, esta hizo una seña con su mano diciéndole que elevara más la voz porque no se escuchaba nada. -¿Emmm? Es caracterizada por… por… -no era que no sabía sino que eran los nervios y más al voltear a ver a unos de sus compañeros y ver que se reía de ella, los colores se le subieron a la cara –la reducción de la hemoglobina –dijo tan rápido que a todos les pareció divertido su forma de hablar y se rieron, bajo la mirada y todos empezaron a aplaudir acto que hizo que se sintiera más tranquila, es cierto que los nervios no la dejaron hacer una excelente exposición y su tono de voz no fue la más adecuada pero el hecho de haber pasado la convertían en una valiente y esa era la razón por la cual le aplaudían y porque además había dicho todo bien a pesar de todo –Ya está…- le susurro a la mujer quien le sonrio y le puso una buena calificación, al menos no evaluaba la seguridad.

Se sentó de nuevo en su lugar, enfrente estaba su amiga la rubia quien volteo y la regaño por lo que hizo.

-Debiste hablar más alto, Juvia- la chica peliazul asintió y suspiro, al menos ya había pasado, las exposiciones siguieron normales como siempre, Lucy era la última en tener que decirlo, aunque nadie le aplaudió porque ya se habían cansado solo algunos cuantos como Juvia quien imitaba todo lo que sus compañeros hacían para no ser la única perdida.

-Bien, puede sentarse- Lucy asintió y la profesora fijo su atención a la planilla. –Natsu Dragneel- ahora de los que se saltaron su turno, los había puesto al final para que no perdieran tiempo y de paso darle a ellos un poco más, por suerte solo eran dos, el pelirosa y el pelinegro que por cierto se llevaban de lo peor.

-¿Ya sabe todo?- le pregunto a Natsu al ver la radiante sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hai- puso ambas manos en forma de jarras y dijo todo lo que había estudiado – La mielona es una enfermedad maligna que afecta a las células plasmáticas, su primer síntoma es un dolor persistente que se puede presentar en la espalda y en las costillas, se desconocen las causas y su prevención Jajaja ¡qué fácil!-rio divertido al decirlo todo, sus compañeros aplaudieron sorprendidos porque realmente lo había hecho muy bien, aunque…

-Un punto menos por no presentarse a tiempo…- sentencio la profesora.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo boquiabierto.

-Ya lo dije, siéntese- Natsu obedeció mientras era cubierto por un aura deprimente –Gray, su turno-

-Si- dijo serio pero a la vez seguro, paso enfrente y como Natsu hizo bien lo que le correspondía, su sonrisa de galán derritió a todas sus compañeras, Juvia en ese momento estaba concentrada dibujando, el chico no le interesaba solo es que todos habían aplaudido al anterior menos ella y se sintió rara y avergonzada.

-Eso es todo- Gray iba a sentarse cuando un sonido llego a sus oídos, era Juvia quien al escucharlo decir eso empezó a aplaudirle antes que sus compañeros, solo que ella aplaudiendo y más siendo la única que lo hacía hizo que cierta jovencita que se sentaba a lado suyo gritara lo siguiente.

-Oye, Juvia, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- Juvia en ese momento sintió mucha pena por lo que había hecho y se escondió en su lugar al menos solo Gray y Cana, el nombre de su compañera se había dado cuenta pero lamentablemente estaba sentada cerca de una malpensada -¿Te gusta Gray?- lo dijo tan fuerte que el chismoso del grado se giró (estaba sentado delante de Cana)

-¿Quién te gusta quién?- pregunto sorprendido, Juvia en un intento fallido de detener a Cana se tuvo que esconder en sus libros.

-Gray- dijo la pelimarron toda emocionada.

-¡TE GUSTA GRAY!- Max llego y lo grito, Juvia puso uno de sus libros en su cabeza por esconder su sonrojo tan exagerado, literalmente se había puesto toda roja y más cuando todos, absolutamente todos empezaron a molestarla por el gran chisme.

-¡¿Gray?!-

-¡Uy, Juvia!-

-¡Qué lindo!-

-¡A Juvia no le gusta Gray!- grito para que la dejaran en paz, todos callaron y Cana tuvo que volver a abrir la boca.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y porque tu cara dice otra cosa?- refiriéndose a lo colorada de su amiga. Todos asintieron y siguieron ¿Qué podía ser peor?

-Hola Juvia- esa voz, miro hacia arriba y lo vio, ahí estaba, con su sonrisa tan coqueta y galante apoyando una mano en su silla y la otra en uno de sus bolsillos, una posición que la hizo ponerse más roja y caliente de lo que ya estaba.

Gray solo le pareció divertido molestarla puesto que nadie antes se había puesto así antes por él.

-No…- todo el día la molestaron por eso, solo bastaron dos días para que la dejaran en paz aunque Lucy seguía con lo mismo, la única por suerte.

…

Como siempre la clase de matemáticas estuvo aburrida como de costumbre y es que la profesora Porlyusica era tan mala en ecuaciones y eso que ella misma se aburría explicando una y otra vez las mismas cosas.

Juvia se encontraba caminando en uno de los pasillos del colegio tecleando su celular.

-Vamos, vamos, ¡ahí no!- bajo la mirada entristecida al ver que perdió el juego en el que había estado muy metida desde que salió del salón.

-"Resume" ¡claro! ¡Juvia no se rinde tan fácilmente!- se dijo a sí misma, presiono un botón y dio comienzo a otra partida.

-¿Entonces terminaron?-

-Al parecer si… pero no se sabe muy bien las razones- Juvia se detuvo de golpe al escuchar algo, se escabullo silenciosamente hacia las voces femeninas, era curiosa por naturaleza y debía de saber de qué se trataba.

-Pues como no iban a terminar, sabemos cómo es y digamos que Gray no es tan santo en eso del amor- dijo una de las mujeres un tanto molesta.

-¿Gray?- le sorprendió un poco escuchar el nombre de su compañero, hace segundos Lucy la estaba molestando por el por esa razón se encontraba ahí.

-Aunque me sorprende que hayan durado tres meses- dijo la otra llevando sus dos manos a sus mejillas ensoñadora –porque sus noviazgos anteriores solo duraron tres semanas o días incluso, como tu…- su amiga la asesino con la mirada haciendo que se callara.

-Cállate Makoto- respingo molesta y cruzo los brazos –me alegra que el niño bonito esté disponible otra vez, ¿sabes qué significa?-

-No…-

-¡Ay, que eres burra! –Apoyo su frente contra la de la otra –Apuestas, querida, las apuestas, se volvieron a abrir seguro, así que vámonos.- la jalo y la llevo con ella. Juvia salió de su escondite.

-¿Apuestas?-

…

-Tres días- puso tres billetes de alto valor a la mesa –Tres días serán suficientes para que Gray dure con otra- la chica de nombre Hikari sonrio como si ya hubiera ganado el juego.

-Ja, yo digo que dos horas- dijo otra poniendo más dinero a la mesa.

-¿Horas? Minutos- esta vez fue un hombre quien puso el dinero, otro le siguió el juego apostando lo mismo.

-Yo digo que tres meses como la anterior- todos volearon a ver al idiota que había dicho eso, quien no era otro más que Natsu Dragneel, el pelirosa idiota del salón del tercero B.

-Natsu, baka- Hikari solo acepto el trato y puso el dinero en la mesa.

Juvia estaba desde afuera escuchando todo. Cualquier persona se habría molestado por lo que estos chicos hacían ¿Apostar para adivinar cuanto durarían una pareja? Eso se llamaba ser tontos de último modelo pero Juvia no se le cruzaba nada por la cabeza, ella solo apoyaba su oído por la puerta y escuchaba muy entretenida.

-¿Juvia?- al escuchar su nombre dio un pequeño saltito en su sitio, vio quien la había llamado y ahí estaba su amiga la rubia mirándola extraña -¿Qué haces?- le pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-Nada Lucy-san, sabe cómo es Juvia, jejeje- rio tratando de no sonar tan rara como de costumbre.

-Bueno- no tan convencida luego le preguntaría más tranquila-Ya va a acabar el recreo y te estaba buscando para ir juntas al salón…-

-Está bien- Juvia se puso a lado de la rubia y se dirigieron a su destino.

-Por cierto Juvia…- la llamo de nuevo su amiga con un tono de voz un tanto dudoso -¿Ya sabes?-

-¿Qué?- ¿Qué tendría que saber la peliazul?

-Ay, no te hagas…- le codeo un poco picarona.

-Enserio, Juvia no sabe…-

-Pues que tu hombre ya está disponible-

-¡LUCY-SAN!- le grito toda avergonzada y roja, Lucy solo rio divertida y Juvia se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. Ella ya sabía eso, aunque el modo de decirlo de la rubia y la forma en la que puso al pelinegro la hicieron sentir de esa manera. –Lo que le pase a Gray no le importa a Juvia, de veras- le dijo con los ojos un tanto aguados.

-Jajaja, bueno Juvia, bueno, aunque reconsidéralo…-

-¡Lucy-san!- la volvió a regañar pero esta vez su amiga se dio a la fuga y ella la siguió.

…

Como el profesor de Inglés no llegaba o simplemente no había llegado esa mañana al colegio, el salón del Tercero B era un completo desastre, varios estaban peleándose de una manera no muy santa que digamos, otros chismeaban sobre la ruptura de alguna pareja o la imagen de alguna persona, algunos, los raros estudiaban pero lo dejaban al ver que no valía la pena hacerlo con tanto alboroto. Otros como Gray Fullbuster tocaban su guitarra.

¡Ay, Gray Fullbuster! Sentado encima del escritorio del profesor, con su guitarra encima de sus rodillas y dedicándose a tocarla y de paso mandarles miradas coquetas y galantes a sus admiradoras que se encontraban en ese momento escuchando a su amor platónico.

-¡Es increíble la forma en la que caen en sus encantos!- comentaba Lucy sentada encima de uno de las mesas de un pupitre mirando la escena -¿No te parece?- le dijo a su amiga quien se encontraba sentada en la silla concentrada dibujando.

-Si- dijo simplemente, Lucy frunció el ceño y se paró para quedar enfrente de su amiga con las manos en su cintura.

-Juvia, hazme caso cuando te hablo, me haces ver como una tonta hablando sola- le reclamo molesta.

-Lo siento Lucy-san- se disculpó la peliazul pero sin despegar su vista de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Y ahí estas de nuevo, con tus dibujos, déjalos y hazme caso- no obtuvo respuesta -¿Sabes? Preferiría hablar con Natsu que contigo-

-¿Me hablaban?- apareció el chico pelirosa como por arte de magia.

-Olvídalo…-

-¡Whoa!- Natsu le arrebató el pequeño cuaderno a Juvia para observar más de cerca el dibujo que había hecho la chica -¡Esta súper!- dijo abriendo grandes sus ojos y con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Natsu-san, devuélvale el cuaderno a Juvia!- pidió o mejor dicho rogo la peliazul, le daba pena que otras personas que no fuera Lucy viera sus dibujos.

-¡Están increíbles, Juvia!- la miro -¡¿Me lo regalas?!-

-¿Emmm?- sorprendida por la petición Juvia no sabía que decirle.

-Claro, llévatelo así tal vez me haga caso- dijo Lucy, Juvia no quería eso, iba a decir algo pero Natsu arranco el pedazo de papel y se lo guardo en el bolsillo.

-Jejeje, lo cuidare muy bien- le dijo, Juvia casi llora por lo sucedido, que vieran sus dibujos lo aceptaba pero que se los quitaran la ponían muy triste.

-¡Ay, Juvia, cálmate!- La rubia rodeo con su mano el cuello de su amiga y sonrio alegre –tus dibujos son apreciados y aclamados-

-Pero… Lucy-san…- dijo con pequeños lagrimones en sus ojos azules.

-Nada de peros y vámonos afuera que aquí ya se me hace aburrido- la jalo de un brazo y se la llevo de ahí. Natsu observaba divertido el dibujo que había conseguido.

-¡Lo vería por un siglo y no me cansaría! –exclamo con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-A ver…- una mano le arrebato el tesoro que había conseguido, fue Gray, quien al verlo tan metido en el pedazo de papel le entro una curiosidad por saber de qué se trataba.

-¡Estúpido, devuélvemelo!- exigió un irritado Natsu a un pelinegro muy asombrado por lo que había conseguido -¡¿Qué no me oy…?!-

-¿Quién lo hizo?- pregunto serio y frio, característico de Gray Fullbuster.

-Que te…-

-¿Qué te?-

-Que te importa- Natsu le saco el dibujo y se lo guardo en uno de sus cuadernos para mantenerlo a salvo de manos ladronas como el Fullbuster, se fue llevando el cuaderno y el dibujo mientras le dedicaba a Gray una mirada asesina acto que el pelinegro imito, cuando ya lo hubo perdido de vista Gray se dirigió a sus locas fans que aclamaban por él, no sabía porque pero el dibujo le llamo la atención y mucho, ya que esa forma de plasmar un sentimiento en un simple papel era impresionante.

…

-Al parecer la persona que dibujo esto estaba un tanto preocupada- dijo Max viendo el dibujo que Natsu le estaba mostrando.

-¿Enserio?- el pelirosa le saco el dibujo y lo volvió a guardar.

-Si, se nota y mucho, debes decirme quien lo hizo para que me venda más de esos…- pidió el rubio.

-No, no puedo…-

-¿Por qué?-

-Simple, ¿quieres? me lo tienes que comprar y yo, me encargare de ponerte todos estos dibujos en tus manos- dijo decidido mientras le mostraba el cuaderno.

-Eso suena mejor…-

…

Lejos, del salón, sentada en una banca, con su singular lápiz y cuaderno de dibujos se encontraba la artista de los dibujos con sentimientos.

_-Hola Juvia- esa voz, miro hacia arriba y lo vio, ahí estaba, con su sonrisa tan coqueta y galante apoyando una mano en su silla y la otra en uno de sus bolsillos, una posición que la hizo ponerse más roja y caliente de lo que ya estaba._

¿Por qué la molesto? Eso hizo que un cosquilleo molesto irrumpiera en ella y desde ese momento no pudo volver a mirarlo ni hablar de nuevo con él, si lo hacía, Juvia estaba roja y avergonzada y varios estaban ya molestándola con el típico sonido de ambulancia.

Eso la hizo dibujar dos líneas juntas, luego otras dos abajo, le dio forma y se podía ver dos manos entrelazadas.

_-Pues como no iban a terminar, sabemos cómo es y digamos que Gray no es tan santo en eso del amor- dijo una de las mujeres un tanto molesta._

¿Le molesto eso? Pues digamos que sí, aunque no lo sabía, pensaba que no le importaba lo que en ese momento el dúo de chismosas estaban comentando hacia el Fullbuster.

Ahora dibujo otra línea, esta vez un poco más alejada de las otras cuatro, la línea formo un circulo y se podía apreciar el rostro de alguien, si de una chica bastante decepcionada y triste.

_-Pues que tu hombre ya está disponible-_

_-¡LUCY-SAN!- le grito toda avergonzada y roja, Lucy solo rio divertida y Juvia se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. Ella ya sabía eso, aunque el modo de decirlo de la rubia y la forma en la que puso al pelinegro la hicieron sentir de esa manera. –Lo que le pase a Gray no le importa a Juvia, de veras- le dijo con los ojos un tanto aguados._

_-Jajaja, bueno Juvia, bueno, aunque reconsidéralo…-_

¿Por qué no la dejaban de molestar por ello? No solo Lucy, sino sus compañeros y hasta el mismísimo Gray, era tan adorable toda roja, eso no lo creía ¿entonces qué?

Una gran línea formando el cuerpo de la chica había dibujado, al parecer su cuerpo estaba dudoso, como en un baile, no sabes que paso dará tu pareja pero tu deberás seguir para poder seguirle el ritmo hasta que la pieza acabe, hay es cuando los sentimientos se muestran a flote, con eso finalizo el cuerpo de la mujer, ahora de la otra persona, se quedó en blanco ¿A quién debería ponerle como pareja? Porque ella estaba dibujando, en un simple papel su historia de amor.

-Mi primer manga y yo aun no tengo protagonista…- dijo triste y es que de título le puso "Plasmada en una hoja de papel"

**Capitulo # 2: Un Juego peligroso.**

**¿y que tal? yo aquí presentándome con ¡tan, tan, tan! un fic que durara cinco capítulos, claro, siempre y cuando les haya gustado la idea.**

**se despide Ilice.**


	2. Un juego peligroso

**La ratita del salón.**

**Capitulo # 2: Un juego peligroso.**

-¡JUVIA! ¡JUVIA! ¡JUVIA, ¿Dónde ESTAS?!- tras varios minutos caminando buscando a su amiga, Lucy empezaba a cansarse, la chica, en un momento de distracción por parte de ella había dejado escapar a la Loxar. -¡¿Dónde estará?!- se dijo a sí misma, poniendo una cara de disgusto y colocando ambas manos en su cintura –Nunca cambiara cierto- sonrio ante esa afirmación –Debo admitirlo, estos últimos meses sus tácticas de escape han mejorado- empezó a caminar, mirando para todos lados intentando localizarla, aun con una sonrisa en su rostro pensó en el pequeño incidente de hace más de una semana –Es divertido verla sonrojarse, pocas veces la he visto negar algo con tanta seguridad- Lucy se detuvo al verla, sentada bajo un árbol de cerezo y siempre con sus dibujos, definitivamente no cambiaría nunca.

-Porque intuía que se escapó para eso- se dirigió hacia su amiga y al llegar junto a ella, se fijó en el dibujo que hacía antes de regañarla por haberse ido –Definitivamente no cambiara nunca- pensó al ver el dibujo, estaba un poco molesta pero al mismo tiempo feliz de verla dedicarse a eso, amaba el talento de Juvia y aunque a veces la regañaba por prestarle más atención a eso no podía evitar sentirse feliz por su amiga y ver que procuraba mejorar en ello.

Después de un pequeño susto por parte de Lucy hacia Juvia, la regaño por su abandono en la cafetería, un "lo siento" de parte de la Loxar fue suficiente para que el corazón de la Heartfilia se ablandara y se sentara a lado de su amiga y comieran juntas el pequeño pastelito de fresa que Lucy había comprado antes mientras Juvia se dedicaba a lo suyo y Lucy, viera las nubes, encontrándoles forma y comentárselas a la peliazul.

Se la pasaron todo el descanso, devorando el pobre pastel mientras reían y cantaban algunas canciones de sus artistas favoritas, Juvia de vez en cuando tomaba el lápiz y dibujaba ese momento junto a Lucy como siempre lo hacía y esta, solo se dedicaba a mirarla y alabarla por su talento.

…

El descanso llego a su fin, devolviendo a todos los alumnos a sus salones para la siguiente clase, el salón del segundo "B" tendría Artes, asignatura favorita de cierta peliazul.

-¡Este dibujo es hermoso!- exclamo alegre la chica -¡Juvia está segura de que a Himoru-sensei le encantara!-

-Las clases de Artes son tan aburridas- no todo el mundo compartía ese entusiasmo por la clase y más la rubia, era pésima en ella y no tan buena como su amiga.

-Lucy-san, Juvia la ayudara- ánimo a su amiga, colocando una mano en su hombro, levantando el entusiasmo de la chica.

-Gracias Juvia- ambas chicas se sentaron juntas y sacaron sus materiales al ver al profesor entrar.

-¡Oe, Juvia, mira!- la mencionada vio por el lugar señalado por Lucy –Tu novio- dijo picara riendo por lo bajo al ver la reacción de Juvia al ver a Gray entrando al salón.

-¡Lucy-san!- se cubrió el rostro evitando que la viera y Lucy se dignó a reírse por su comportamiento.

Y hablando del pelinegro, este se encontraba en su búsqueda por la artista del salón.

-¿Dibujo?- pregunto confundida la presidenta del salón, Erza Scarlet.

-Sí, ¿Puedo ver tus dibujos?- volvió a preguntar, tratando de oírse desinteresado cosa que logro satisfactoriamente, aunque a la chica le extrañaba que le pidieran la autorización para ver sus obras, se llenó de orgullo al pensar que tal vez, Gray quisiera apreciar más de cerca sus dibujos, saco la carpeta y se la paso.

-¡Aquí tienes!- le entrego orgullosamente –Son todos ¿Qué te parecen?-

-Son horribles- dijo directo y frio ganándose un puñetazo que lo mando a volar a la clase contigua.

-¡No sabes apreciar el arte!- exclamo furiosa la Scarlet tomando su carpeta y yéndose de ese lugar totalmente indignada por la humillación.

-¡Jajajaja miren a Hielito, lo rechazo una mujer!- se burló Natsu desde su asiento señalándolo, toda la clase estallo en risas haciendo sonrojar a Gray por ello.

-¡Cállate, Natsu!-

-¡Ja, tu dándome ordenes! ¡Ni en tus sueños imbécil!-

-¡Tú te lo buscaste!- Gray y Natsu, llenados de una incontrolable furia, se molieron a golpes.

Sus compañeros en vez de separarlos, animaron la pelea echándole más leña al fuego, otros grababan la escena y algunos empezaron con sus apuestas.

-¡Lucy-san, haga algo!- suplico aterrada la peliazul.

-¿Qué se supone que haga? No pararan hasta que venga alguien con sentido común y los detenga-

Ante esa respuesta, Juvia solo se dedicó a mirar la pelea junto a su amiga y sus compañeros, quería detenerlos pero el miedo a que le hicieran algo o más bien la vergüenza le impidió hacerlo.

Tras varios minutos, llego el maestro quien al ver la deplorable escena castigo a Natsu y a Gray mandándolos a pintar medio colegio, así que la clase de Artes no tuvo la presencia de esos dos que quien sabe que hacían solos.

…

La clase de Artes dio finalizaba el resto de jornada y por ende todos ya se dirigían a sus casas.

-¡Juvia, vámonos!- dijo Lucy al ver como la chica iba de nuevo a la clase.

-¡Juvia olvido mostrarle a Himoru-sensei el dibujo que hizo!-

-¿No puedes mostrárselo otro día?-

-Lo siento Lucy-san- dio media vuelta y fue corriendo al salón, Lucy se quedó parada ahí frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Uf, la esperare afuera!- suspiro resignada.

Acomodo su mochila y se dirigió a la salida, pero nada más salir se encontró con Natsu, quien se encontraba descansando en un rincón con una brocha en sus manos.

-¿No se supone que deberías estar trabajando?- quiso saber la Heartfilia dirigiéndose a él y viendo como le faltaban media muralla para pintar.

-Un descanso no hace mal a nadie- respondió este desde su lugar mirándola divertido.

-Eres un holgazán- miro para ambos lados buscando al otro -¿Y Gray?-

-¿Calzoncillos-man? – Sonó molesto al solo decirlo –No tengo ni la menor idea, se fue hace como media hora y no ha vuelto, tal vez este otra vez en una de sus conquistas, no sé qué le ven de interesante a ese-

-¿Tal parece que estas celoso?- Natsu abrió grandemente los ojos, se levantó y totalmente furioso desmintió eso.

-¡¿CELOSO, YO?!- se señalo como si fuera los mas tonto del mundo –Si como no-

-Eso explica porque lo odias tanto- claramente la chica le gustaba verlo de esa manera así que seguiría con ello.

-¡Tu estas mal Luce!-

-¡Lucy!- lo corrigió –Y además no solo lo digo yo- levantó los brazos y giro mostrándole todo el lugar–Toda la escuela lo dice- le dijo.

-¿Qué? Pues están equivocados, le tengo más envidia al sapo por verde que a Gray por stripper-

-Jajaja no lo niegues- Lucy empezó a reírse por el comportamiento del Dragneel, este estaba molesto con ella.

-No te burles- más que una súplica parecía una orden –No lo hagas-

-Jajajaja Dragneel celoso del Fullbuster Jajaja-

Sin pensarlo, Natsu agarro un poco de pintura con su brocha y mancho a Lucy en el rostro pasándole un líquido rojizo. La chica sorprendida, se quedó estática mientras el pelirosa reía como loco de su broma, en un rato, proceso lo que paso y furiosa, agarro otra brocha y mancho al chico con la pintura que tenía esta, Natsu le devolvió el favor y luego Lucy volvió a hacer lo mismo, siguieron así todo el tiempo, manchándose y divirtiéndose en compañía del otro.

…

Cierto pelinegro caminaba aburrido por los pasillos de Fairy Tail, veía cada salón curioseando y de vez en cuando tatareando una que otra canción.

En todo lo que quedaba del día se la paso peleándose con Natsu y harto de eso se fue dejándolo solo, se dirigía a su salón para recoger su mochila y guitarra y marcharse de ese lugar para comer algo.

Entro a la clase, encontrándose con el profesor Himoru quien acomodaba sus cosas para marcharse.

-¿Y usted que se supone que hace aquí?- pregunto molesto el hombre al verlo cruzar la puerta, Gray puso una mueca de disgusto al tener que lidiar con el profesor.

-Pues… vera… profesor- trato de justificarse, Himoru lo miro molesto e iba a aumentarle el castigo cuando fijo su atención a cierta chiquilla que venía corriendo gritando su nombre -¡Juvia-chan!- dijo alegre al reconocerla, Gray al oír el nombre de la muchacha giro para verla.

Juvia por venir corriendo tan rápido choco en el pecho del chico cayendo al suelo.

-¡Auch!- se quejó la chica mientras se sobaba el trasero, Gray rio de lado al verla. No la había visto en todo el día y además recordó el pequeño incidente de hace más de una semana, siempre ponía así a las mujeres cuando se les acercaba o les hablaba pero jamás había visto a una chica como Juvia que con solo verlo ya se ponía roja de la vergüenza y eso de cierto modo la hacía verse tierna.

-WTF ¿Qué diablos estoy pensando?- se cacheteo para alejar esos pensamientos –Soy Gray Fullbuster y no pienso ni digo esas cursilerías- otra cacheteada por si acaso –Yo solo la molesto nada mas-

-¿Esta acaso loco, señor Fullbuster?- pregunto con suma desinterés Himoru al ver el extraño comportamiento de su estudiante, Gray cayo en cuenta que estaba en público y tuvo que apartar la mirada al sentir sus mejillas arder.

-Lo siento- murmuro.

Juvia ya se había levantado y se encontraba al lado de su maestro, sonrio divertida por lo que paso. Gray noto eso y se molestó.

-¿De qué te ríes?- le pregunto, a la peliazul le recorrió un escalofrió al oírlo y se puso colorada por la pena, apretó el cuaderno que traía consigo a su pecho y bajo la mirada tratando de buscar las palabras correctas para disculparse.

-No se moleste, señor Fullbuster- Himoru defendió a Juvia, Gray desvió la mirada molesto y Juvia trato de recuperar el color natural de su rostro – ¿Dónde cree que va?- Gray ya se iba pero faltaba el castigo doble del profesor así que aún no podía aspirar a la libertad.

-Tsk, rápido, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer-

-Sí, pero…- el hombre centro su atención a Juvia –Señorita Loxar ¿Qué se le ofrece?- pregunto galantemente.

-¿Señorita Loxar? Si hace un momento la llamo Juvia-chan, este viejo es un pervertido educado- pensó fastidiado Gray.

-Himoru-sensei, Juvia le quería mostrar un dibujo que hizo y le gustaría saber su opinión-

-¿Dibujo?- vaya que eso le sorprendió, no sabía que Juvia dibujaba, por ser la rarita del salón no le prestaba mucha atención pero ¡Un momento! ¿Acaso Juvia…?

-¿Qué le parece?- todo estuvo en claro, Juvia Loxar, la chica rara del salón era esa dibujante experta que andaba buscando y vaya que era buena en lo que hacía, aprecio el magnífico dibujo que tan entusiasmada tenia a Juvia, uno mil veces mejor que el que vio en manos del idiota del Dragneel. Realmente le sorprendió muchísimo descubrir que fuera ella, jamás se lo imagino puesto que la consideraba rara, diferente por así decirlo.

-¡Maravilloso, Juvia-chan!- el maestro le quito el dibujo de las manos a la peliazul y lo alzo maravillado -¡Como siempre maravilloso, como siempre!- ese hombre debería de estar bromeando, el dibujo que tenía era más que maravilloso, más que magnifico, era genial, hermoso por donde se lo viera, sin duda alguna esa chica tenía las manos de una dibujante.

Y desde ese día, Gray vio con admiración a la chica rara del salón y desde ese día la comenzó a molestar aún más con la excusa del famoso incidente de la semana pasa.

Juvia tuvo que acostumbrarse a su nueva vida, Lucy la molestaba aún más, Gray lo hacía más y Natsu, bueno ese pelirosa se robaba todas sus pinturas y dibujos. Si no fuera por el manga que hacia (el cual media escuela lo leía) se hubiera puesto mal.

-¿Cuándo sacaras el siguiente capítulo?- sus admiradores aumentaron y le gustaba sentirse apreciada por algo que le gustaba.

-Juvia lo hará lo más rápido que pueda- les contestaba ella con una sonrisa.

Max pagaba a Natsu el doble de lo acordado pues el chico puso en sus manos el manga.

Lucy lo regaño por ladrón y ya no le hablaba más.

Gray se dedicaba a comprar la revista del colegio donde salían los dibujos de la chica a escondidas y leía el manga.

Sin duda alguna, Juvia se había ganado el respeto de todos por su arte pero seguía siendo rara.

…

Gray en ese entonces salía con Nano, una chica sumamente bonita y encantadora, cabello claro y corto y ojos grandes y al igual que el cabello, claros.

Todos los días iba a recogerla después de clases y la llevaba a algún lugar para pasar el rato.

Enamorado no estaba, pero le gustaba. Y sin duda que fuera su próxima novia eran las probabilidades más altas del colegio.

A Juvia parecía no importarle pero nada más verlos se moría de celos, no lo iba a admitir para que después la molestaran, se dedicaba a mirarlos y dibujar la perfecta relación de esos dos.

Un día, la peliazul iba caminada en los pasillos, ese día Lucy no vino por estar enferma por lo cual se sentía sola sin la compañía de su mejor amiga pero la salud de Lucy era más importante.

Caminaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no vio al que estaba frente suyo, chocando con la espalda del chico y cayendo al frio suelo.

-Nunca te fijas- levanto la mirada viendo a Gray parado enfrente suyo, se sonrojo al verlo y se paró rápidamente.

-¡Lo siento!- grito, Gray rio, al parecer aún seguía provocando esa actitud en la chica, jugaría un rato.

-Lo siento- se acercó a ella acorralándola por la pared –No te escuche- sonrio galantemente.

Juvia tembló por la cercanía, su corazón palpitaba a mil por minuto y sus mejillas volvieron a adquirir ese simpático color.

-Gray-san, apártatese- empezó a tratarlo más formal desde ese incidente con el profesor y a Gray parecía no molestarle

-¿Por qué no te gusta mi cercanía?-lo dijo tan sensualmente que Juvia casi se desmaya, sintió como Gray la atajaba de la cintura, puso ambas manos en las de el para evitar cualquier cosa que intentara hacer.

-No te hare nada- le informo, Juvia bajo la mirada mientras se controlaba, pero no lo logro ya que el Fullbuster rio divertido y levanto su mirada poniendo su mano en su mentón y atrayéndola hacia él.

-¡Gray-san, Juvia va a desmayarse!- murmuro nerviosa al tener tan cerca los labios del chico.

-No te preocupes yo te atajo- Ya sentía el suelo cuando una luz hizo que se separaran sorprendidos, El flash de una cámara y no de cualquier cámara sino la de ¡Max!

-¡Sabia que ustedes dos tenían algo, esto será noticia!- exclamo entusiasmado.

-Idiota, dame eso- dijo recuperando una vez la vista Gray, Max salía corriendo mientras los insultos por parte del pelinegro acompañaban su huida.

-Es inútil, Juvia sabe que Max publicara esa foto mañana y nada podemos hacer- Juvia lucia tranquila, ese era el karma por molestarla.

-¡Bromeas!- grito -¡Si lo hace mi relación con Nano se va al kazajo!-

-Juvia lo siento por usted- el chico atajo a Juvia de los hombros cabreado de su actitud.

-Piensas que yo soy el único afectado aquí, dime ¿Que dirán tus admiradores al verte como la roba novios?- eso sí que no, Juvia no podía permitirse que su buen nombre se fuera al caño por la culpa del chico, fue corriendo a detener a Max seguida de Gray.

….

-Esto será el chisme del año- Max veía la foto como su mayor tesoro –"Gray Fullbuster y Juvia Loxar, amantes" Jajaja mejor no podía ser- puso las fotos en una cajita y le puso un candado para sentirse a salvo, por supuesto que esos dos tratarían de detenerlo pero no lo permitiría.

-Todo es tu culpa- regaño Juvia a Gray escondidos en el ropero de la oficina de Max, llegaron hace apenas unos minutos por un atajo de Gray y se escondieron el ropero esperando a Max.

-No es momento de buscar culpables, mira la foto está ahí, tenemos que recuperarla ¿ideas?-

-Ninguna-

-Lo sabía, pues escucha la mía, salgo, lo golpeo y sacamos la foto ¿Qué te parece?-

-Si como no, lucirías bien en la prensa como el bravucón del año, estamos hablando de Max-

-Entonces ¿Tienes una idea mejor?- pregunto irritado, Juvia miro a Max.

-La llave, hay que conseguirla- respondió mirando la pequeña llave dorada en la cintura del rubio.

-¿Cómo?-

-Esperar la más mínima distracción-

Y solo Dos horas y diez minutos fueron suficientes para colmar la paciencia del Fullbuster quien salió como fiera golpeando la caja a un armario.

Max no estaba así que Juvia se encontraba tranquila al menos, veía como el chico intentaba de todo para romper la dichosa caja pero ni caso.

-¿Ya terminaste?- quiso saber la Loxar acercándose a Gray.

-Solo… un… mi-minuto….- golpeaba la caja con el armario y en vez de la caja abriéndose el armario se caía a pedazos –Me rindo es inútil- tiro la caja y se sentó haciendo puchero por no conseguirlo.

Juvia tomo la caja en sus manos y con un broche de su cabello lo abrió dejando boquiabierto al chico.

-¿Cómo?-

-Juvia tiene sus trucos- puso de nuevo el broche en su cabello y saco las fotos –Ten- se las paso a Gray, el las tomo y sonrio tranquilo al tenerlas con él.

-Ahí que destruirla, vámonos- el pelinegro se encamino a la salida pero Juvia no venía con el -¿Juvia?- la llamo.

La chica leía algo en un artículo y al escuchar su nombre se giró y fue con el chico.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Juvia jamás se había sentido mejor-

…

Mientras las llamas consumían las últimas pruebas de lo que podía ser la infidelidad de Gray Fullbuster, este solo se dedicaba a mirarlas, Juvia se encontraba a su lado y avivando de vez en cuando el fuego que trataba de apagarse.

-Juvia te ve muy pensativo- dijo de pronto la chica viéndolo -¿Te pasa algo?- Gray parpadeo varias veces y sonrio de lado.

-Fue divertido- confeso, Juvia lo miro confundida –Me pareció divertido lo que pasamos- agrego un tanto nervioso.

-¿Eh?- se quedó viéndolo como no creyéndose de lo que le había dicho.

-Es la primera vez- siguió hablando, Juvia sí que le sorprendió esto.

-¿Le estas diciendo a Juvia que nunca te has divertido?- pregunto.

-No, quiero decir…-

-¿Nunca Gray-san se ha subido a un árbol? ¿Ha roto un vidrio? ¿Le ha mordido un perro? ¿Lo han castigado por pintar las paredes? ¿Ha corrido por la calle preocupando a los demás? ¿Se ha tirado de una roca? ¿Se ha lastimado varias veces las rodillas?-

-¡Oe, Oe!- la detuvo -Me lo dices como si tu hubieras hecho todo eso- el silencio fue la respuesta -¿Enserio?-

-Gray-san, soy Juvia si no lo recuerda- le dijo señalándose –La chica rara del salón, la que se sienta al fondo y dibuja-

-Sí, pero…-

-Gray-san ¿Por qué?-

-¿Qué?-

-Juvia no entiende porque no se divierte-

-Claro que lo hago…- carraspeo un poco –a veces- Juvia cruzo los brazos –Esta bien, casi nunca- suspiro y fijo su atención a las llamas –tengo una vida muy ocupada, Juvia y si, jamás he hecho ninguna de esas cosas que dijiste-

-¿Por qué?- quiso saber.

-¿Por qué? Soy Gray Fullbuster, hijo de un importante empresario y una mujer maravillosa, no estoy para esas cosas-

-Pero Gray-san no todo en la vida son obligaciones, debe divertirse-

-Tú lo dices porque nadie espera nada de ti, no vives en un lugar donde te recuerdan las veinticuatro horas del día quien eres, tu y yo somos totalmente diferentes, Juvia-

-Tiene razón- Gray la miro un tanto sorprendido –Pero vivo en una casa donde papa y mama se odian- eso hizo a que abriera bien grandes los ojos por lo que acababa de oír, iba a disculparse cuando Juvia siguió –Juvia ha vivido tantas aventuras, preocupando a Lucy-san demasiado- sonrio un poco nostálgica –pero Juvia no se arrepiente, si no corro peligros, si no me atrevo, Juvia no tendrá nada interesante que contarles a sus nietos o hijos ¿no lo cree?- Gray se quedó callado admirando el perfil de Juvia, esa chica sí que era rara -¿Qué le gusta Gray-san?- le pregunto.

-¿Eh?- pensó un poco –Las motos, creo-

-Pues no es mala idea, en unas semanas habrá un rally ¿No le parece interesante?-

-Tal vez…- miro el fuego y se agacho para avivarlo de pronto vio como algo, grueso y duro caía al fuego, era el manga de Juvia -¿Qué haces?- le pregunto confundido -¿Por qué lo quemas?-

-No tiene buena trama- respondió ella, dio media vuelta y se fue agitando su mano como despedida.

Sin duda alguna, esa mujer era demasiado rara, bonita pero rara.

Vio el fuego, el manga, el cual le había fascinado a media escuela estaba ahora siendo consumida por las llamas, decidió dejarlo, agarro su celular e hizo una llamada.

-Hola, Loke ¿Qué te parece si me ayudas a elegir una moto, hoy? –Miro para donde se fue su compañera –No, no es una broma- se alejó mientras seguía con la llamada.

Porque después de todo si no se arriesgaba no tendría nada interesante que contarles a sus hijos o nietos.

**Capitulo # 3: ¿El amor existe?**

…

**¡Hola! Si un capitulo muy raro a mi parecer, no sé por qué pero es lo que salió.**

**¡Vaya! Si aceptaron la historia después de todo, y yo que pensaba borrarla.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews:**

**Pao915**

**Eternal.**

**Zeichi.**

**viry3fick****.**

**Sicaru-chan.**

**Favoritos y Follows y a los que leen el fic.**

**Muchas gracias.**

**Se despide Ilice**


	3. ¿El amor existe?

**La rarita del salón**

**Capitulo # 3: ¿El amor existe?**

El día amaneció como de costumbre, soleado, Juvia se alistaba para ir al colegio con música de fondo.

_-Ven bonita Juvia- le dijo Lucy el día anterior –mañana es un día muy importante y seguro vendrán muchos pretendientes a por ti- le guiño el ojo y se fue corriendo_.

Se sonrojo al recordar eso mientras se ponía su cadenita de la suerte, un trébol de plata de cuatro hojas. Se acomodó la camisa y se giró para verse en el espejo. Su pollera azul hasta las rodillas y su cabello en una gran coleta dejando su flequillo.

-Esto es lo más bonita que puede ir Juvia- sonrio encantada, tomo su mochila y fue a desayunar.

…

-Juvia, de seguro vendrás tarde hoy- le dijo su madre dándole un poco de café.

-Sí, hoy es el día de San Valentín y Fairy Tail organizo varios juegos para celebrarlo, además del baile de esta noche- Juvia tomo un sorbo del café y sonrio satisfecha, su madre, una mujer alta, delgada, pelo azul y ojos negros, empezó a indagar sobre el tema.

-Al fin mi hija decidió ir al dichoso baile, debo admitir que Lucy es muy testaruda cuando se lo propone- Juvia casi escupe el café al escucharla decir eso, tomo una servilleta y se limpió la comisura de su labio.

-Tal vez…- rio nerviosa. Su amiga había hecho de todo para convencerla pues este sería el último año en el cual estarían en Fairy Tail y quería darse una oportunidad en el dichoso baile que tenía a todo el colegio, loco.

Ya había pasado más de una semana desde el incidente con Max, las cosas se pusieron difíciles con los fans que había logrado ganar el manga, tuvo que lidiar con ellos aunque tampoco fue tan malo.

_-¿Max? ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Lucy, Max, quien se encontraba en la puerta del salón de clases entro seguido de una multitud igual de furiosa que él._

_-¡Juvia, ¿Cómo pudiste?!- le reclamo el rubio poniendo sobre el pupitre de la mencionada un cuaderno semiquemado._

_-¿Mi manga?- musito nerviosa la chica._

_-¡Juvia, devuélvenos la historia!-_

_-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lo quemaste?-_

_-¡Juvia-chan, el manga!-_

_Juvia tembló al ver todas las miradas sobre ella en busca de una explicación, tanto Lucy como Natsu se pusieron enfrente de ella tratando de protegerla._

_-¡Me importa tres hectáreas lo que sucede pero no dejare que sigan gritando a mi amiga!- amenazo una muy molesta Lucy preparada para el ataque del sequito de fans._

_-¡No me importa que se traen pero si tengo que patear traseros le entro!- dijo un muy entusiasmado Natsu con la sola idea._

_-¡Nosotros solo queremos explicaciones!- Max apunto a Juvia acusándola -¡De ella!- todos asintieron. Lucy miro confundida a Juvia y luego volvió su vista hacia el cuaderno de pronto una idea se le cruzo por la mente, no la creía capaz._

_-Juvia… ¿acaso tú?- Juvia asintió sonrojada a lo que Lucy abrió los ojos sorprendida, Natsu no entendía pero no haría el esfuerzo de buscar una explicación._

_-Juvia lo siente mucho, no quiso…- no término ya que fue interrumpida por alguien_

_-Yo quemara el maldito manga- todos voltearon encontrándose con un tranquilo y serio Gray mirando desinteresado la escena desde el umbral de la puerta, todos abrieron sus ojos asombrados ante tal declaración, atrás de él y de igual de sorprendidas venían sus amigas, Ever, Mira y Lissana._

_Un profundo silencio se produjo en el lugar hasta que Max señalo a Gray molesto -¡¿Qué?!- exclamo._

_-Lo que oyeron, Yo queme la mierda- aclaro el Fullbuster, Juvia iba a negarlo pero volvió a ser interrumpida –Es inútil que lo niegues Juvia, ya deja de cubrirme- coloco sus manos en sus bolsillos viendo con fastidio al rubio que lideraba la multitud._

_-¡¿Sabes lo que hiciste?! ¡¿Sabes lo que hiciste?!- de los ojos de Max salieron llamas y si no fuera por el respeto que tenía hacia el Fullbuster, lo iba y lo golpeaba._

_-No, no me interesa, así que si alguien tiene la culpa ese soy yo ¿contentos?- todas las chicas admiraron con encanto la valentía del pelinegro, Max tuvo que contener su furia para no ir y golpearlo y claro que Juvia, Lucy y Natsu se sorprendieron por ello._

_-En ese caso ya no importa- todos los que no debían de estar en el salón salieron, algunos decepcionados y las fans de Gray aún más enamoradas que nunca de este. Algunos al pasar junto a Max le pedían resignación y otros le apoyaban._

_Todos recogían las sillas que fueron arrojadas y tomaban asiento, solo Juvia, quien permanecía en su lugar no se movía, miraba fijamente al que la había salvado con un leve sonrojo adornando sus mejillas, este mascullo desinteresado a lo que Juvia sonrio._

_-Gracias- lo dijo en un susurro, Gray capto la palabra y juraría que en ese momento sus mejillas se colorearon al verla sonreírle._

Eso fue interesante, el Fullbuster se ganó su respeto y aunque trato de hablar con el no pudo. Por más extraño que pareciera, cada vez que ella se acercaba el huía atemorizado, bueno eso era lo que creía, tampoco lo juraría pero sentía una leve presión en el pecho cuando Gray corría para alejarse de ella.

-Gray-sama…- suspiro, el "san" se acabó dando lugar al "sama", le gustaba llamarlo de esa manera y se sentía a gusto. Lucy volvió a molestarla por ello pero se cansó al ver que ya no resultaba divertido. Las cosas con Natsu y Lucy no mejoraron, se peleaban cada vez que se veían y Juvia solo los observaba, ya trato de tener una charla de reconciliación para los dos pero acabo peor, se odiaban a muerte.

Solo esperaba que su deseo se hiciera realidad para el bien de Natsu.

…

-¡Juvia!- dos brazos fuertes y agiles rodearon su cuello, Juvia esbozo una sonrisa al verla.

-Lucy-san, hola-

-Hola, Juvia- se apartó de ella y la miro con picardía –Al parecer has hecho caso a mi consejo ¡Bien hecho!- las mejillas de la peliazul se colorearon, Juvia jugo con sus dedos avergonzada.

-Gracias, Lucy-san- le dijo avergonzada, Lucy tomo su mano y la guio hacia el salón.

-Espere a que vinieras para entrar, quiero que veas cuanto te quieren- lo último lo dijo al entrar por la puerta. Los ojos de Juvia se abrieron grandes al ver lo llena que estaba su caja. Montones de pequeños regalos, cartas y tarjetas y varios peluches. El día comenzaba a ponerse emociónate.

Descargo todos los regalos sobre su asiento y comenzó a abrirlos, con cada regalo o tarjeta se sonrojaba de sobremanera. Jamás se imaginó que hubiera tantas personas que la admiraban y la amaban.

Lucy también hacia lo mismo, solo que más reservada. Sonreía con cada regalo y lo ponía a salvo en su mochila, sin sonrojos ni vergüenza, solo puro entusiasmo.

Al poco tiempo, Gray aparecía. Su cabello alborotado y su camisa afuera saco un sinfín de suspiros entre las mujeres presentes, su lugar estaba colmado de regalos, grandes y chicos, sin tarjetas solo objetos para llamar su atención.

Agarro uno de los tantos peluches que recibió y esbozo una sonrisa arrogante.

-Cada año es lo mismo- dijo para sí mismo, volteo y sonrio a las chicas que lo veían embobadas esperando a que tomara uno de sus regalos y pusiera una cara de fascinación.

Juvia lo veía de reojo, quería hablarle pero sabía que si lo intentaba correría.

En cuanto de porque Gray hacia eso, pues se sentía avergonzado por lo ocurrido con Max y como la defendió, quería convencerse a sí mismo de que eso fue lo más ridículo que pudo haber hecho pero recordar esa amplia sonrisa que la Loxar le dedico apartaba de inmediato esos pensamientos.

Un breve instante apareció Natsu, sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras se dirigía a su lugar, porque el Dragneel también recibió regalos y bombones.

-Regalos, regalos, regalos, yo también recibí regalos- al llegar dejo a un lado su mochila y desenvolvió los regalos. Juvia esbozo una sonrisa al verlo y saco de su mochila una cajita decorada con un envoltorio azul a rayas y un moño del mismo color, se acercó a Natsu y tosió un poco para llamar su atención.

-Juvia- dijo el pelirosa al verla parada enfrente -¿Se te ofrece algo?- pregunto confundido.

La chica extendió el regalo y él lo tomo.

-Lucy-san le manda esto, es una manera de hacer las paces- dijo al ver la cara de confusión de Natsu.

-¡Whoa! ¡Un regalo de Lucy!- rompió el envoltorio emocionado, era la primera vez que la rubia le hacía un regalo –Un peluche de dragón- dijo al descubrir el regalo, en sus manos sostenía un peluche de dragón, rojo y con dos cuernitos en su cabeza, era mediano pero adorable. Juvia suspiro aliviada al ver como el pelirosa recibió el regalo, temía un rechazo por parte de este.

-Yo también le he comprado un regalo a Lucy- Natsu saco de su mochila un peluche, en forma de muñeco de nieve y con una nariz en forma de zanahoria, el habría escuchado que "Plue" porque así se llamaba el peluchin era uno de los espíritus celestiales y estos le encantaba a la rubia, aunque claro "lo escucho de casualidad" –Voy a dárselo-

-¡NO!- Juvia se puso en frente para impedirle el paso, Natsu la miro extraño -No hace falta que Natsu-san se moleste, Juvia lo hará por el-

-Pero me gustaría dárselo yo, así de paso le agradezco el peluche-

-No, Natsu-san, no- Juvia miro nerviosa al techo buscando una excusa –porque… porque…-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque se vería más lindo si Juvia le entregara el regalo a Lucy-san, ya sabe-

-No entiendo-

-Pues vera, Juvia seria como una especie de mensajera del "amor"- esto se complicaba más y Juvia no sabía qué hacer, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar del miedo –Se vería más romántico y eso...-

-¡¿Romántico?! ¡No!- Natsu desvió su mirada con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, no quería verse romántico.

-Pues entonces, déselo a Juvia y no levantara sospechas- Natsu la vio y analizo mejor la situación, bueno en parte tenía razón.

-Ten, pero le hablas bien de mi- le entrego el peluche resignado, Juvia suspiro aliviada, su plan aún seguía en pie.

-Juvia lo hará- dicho esto se fue junto a su amiga, Natsu vio el peluche que Lucy le regalo y sonrio alegremente.

…

-¿Qué tanto hablabas con Natsu?- pregunto molesta la Heartfilia al tener enfrente a su amiga.

-Natsu-san quiere hacer las paces con Lucy-san por eso le manda a Plue- Juvia extendió el peluchin, la rubia lo miro confundida no creyéndose tanto eso lo del perdón.

-Así que al fin se dio cuenta de que lo que hizo estuvo mal- Juvia sintió sonriendo, aunque internamente lloraba y suplicaba para que no la descubrieran -¡Esta bien!-

-¡Uf!- suspiro (otra vez). Lucy tomo a Plue y lo abrazo.

-Es tan bonito- una idea se le cruzo por la cabeza –debería regalarle algo yo también-

-¡No!-

-¿No?-

-No, porque Lucy-san- "¿Qué le digo?" pensaba –se vería desesperada por llamar su atención-

-¡¿Qué de qué?!- el rostro de Lucy se puso rojo, movió la cabeza de izquierda a derecha rápidamente negándolo -¡No, no, no! Pensándolo bien mejor no le doy nada…-

-¡Uf!- suspiro (de nuevo) Juvia.

-Solo le agradeceré-

-¡No!- ¡Oh por dios! Acaso no podía contentarse con alejarse de él solo por unos minutos. Busco otra excusa, una buena y efectiva –Se vería aún más desesperada-

-¿Tú crees?- dijo Lucy, no tan convencida. Juvia jamás le diría algo que no fuera cierto. La peliazul asintió rogando que no intentara acercarse de nuevo al Dragneel –Esta bien-

-¡Uf!- ahora si todo solucionado –Vayamos afuera para los juegos, Lucy-san- la rubia asintió sosteniendo aun a Plue, Juvia se giró y casi se le salen los ojos al ver quién estaba detrás de ella.

-Lucy, venía a agradecerte por el dragón- dijo alegre Natsu sosteniendo el peluche en una mano.

-¿Dragón?- se preguntó confundida la rubia.

-¡Ay, Lucy-san! ¡Los juegos esperan afuera!- Juvia comenzó a empujar a su amiga mientras reía nerviosa.

-Esperen yo puedo ir con ustedes- pidió Natsu colocándose de nuevo enfrente del dúo de chicas.

-No, Natsu-san- Juvia se colocó enfrente de Lucy impidiéndole ver al Dragneel, empujando un poco a este.

-Por cierto Natsu, gracias por el peluche- Lucy asomo su cabeza por detrás de Juvia sonriendo al mencionado, este sonrio aún más.

-De nada, es una forma de agradecerte de que me hayas pedido perdón-

Lucy sonrio creyéndose que era una broma de parte del chico –No te hagas Natsu, yo te he perdonado, lindo detalle de que me hayas regalo a Plue para pedirme perdón-

-Jajajaja Lucy, que graciosa, tú fuiste la que pidió perdón-

-No Natsu, yo no te he pedido perdón – Lucy seguía sonriendo –tú me lo has pedido-

-No, tu- dijo Natsu de la misma manera.

-No, tú-

-tu-

-tu-

-¡Que he dicho que tú!-

-¡No seas mentiroso, baka descerebrado!- los dos se fulminaron con la mirada. De pronto se les cruzo algo por la cabeza, giraron de manera robótica hacia cierta peliazul tratando de escapar del problema. –Juvia hazle saber a este idiota quien pidió perdón- dijo Lucy mirándola de manera aterradora, Juvia tembló ante eso y fijo su atención a Natsu pero este estaba igual que la rubia.

-¡Juvia!- dijeron los dos haciéndose más grande y rodeados de un aura maligna.

-Juvia lo siente…- puso ambas manos en la cabeza ocultándose –pero es que, Natsu-san… Lucy-san…-

-Juvia ¿Cómo pudiste mentirme?- expreso dolida Lucy.

-Si, Juvia ¿Cómo?- dijo Natsu ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de la Heartfilia.

-Es que… es que…- jugo con sus dedos agachando la mirada –Juvia los vio tan alejados que creía que debía de hacer algo… porque…-

-¿Por qué? – quisieron saber.

-Porque, aunque lo nieguen, Lucy-san… Natsu-san… los dos, se aman-

-¡¿Qué?!- los dos chicos pusieron los ojos en blanco ante semejante blasfemia.

-¡¿Juvia de donde sacas que yo amo a este imbécil?!- dijo Lucy.

-¡Si donde sacas…! ¡Oe!-

-Juvia estas mal…-

-No, Lucy-san, Juvia no está mal, aunque lo nieguen y lo renieguen, se aman y punto-

-¡Que no! ¡Yo no podría amar a una niña consentida y caprichosa como esta!- dijo Natsu señalando en todo momento a Lucy.

-Ja, lo mismo digo, jamás me enamoraría de alguien como Natsu Dragneel- Lucy cruzo los brazos molesta, Juvia sintió que empeoro las cosas.

-Lucy-san, Natsu-san, Juvia lo siente pero es que…-

-¡No, Juvia, me has mentido y acusado horriblemente!- la interrumpió Lucy levantando una mano

-Lucy-san, entienda a Juvia…-

-No, mejor aléjate de mí hoy- la rubia se fue dejando un molestoso Natsu y aun deprimida Juvia.

-Juvia- la chica vio a Natsu -¿Por qué dices que Lucy está enamorada de mí?- quiso saber al no ver más Lucy ahí.

-Natsu-san, debería de estar ciego para no darse cuenta-

-¿Cuenta? ¿Cuenta de que?-

-Hace tiempo a Lucy-san le rompieron el corazón es por eso que nunca ha vuelto mencionar nada con respecto al amor- Juvia bajo la mirada a sus guillerminas y comenzó a hablar –debe de entenderla, no es fácil para ella darse cuenta de sus sentimientos para con usted-

"¿romper? ¿Quién le hizo daño?" se preguntó mentalmente Natsu, la imagen de una destrozada Lucy llorando desconsoladamente llego a su mente, quiso saber más –Juvia- la llamo, la chica lo miro -¿Qué le paso?-

-Lo típico de las historias de amor, te enamoran, emocionan y luego te cambian por otra, ya debe de hacerse una idea-

Natsu apretó los puños furiosos ¿Quién le haría eso a una chica? Lucy siempre le pareció tonta y presumida pero no podía negar que tenía lo suyo, no le gusto para nada escuchar que la habían lastimado, la idea lo ponía furioso.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir como alguien colocaba una mano en su hombro. Juvia lo miraba sonriente.

-pero sabe…- sonrio aún más –Juvia sabe que eso ya quedo atrás, Lucy-san ha empezado de nuevo a enamorarse y cree que eso no es lo correcto ¿Juvia podrá confiar en que Natsu-san la hará feliz?- una pequeña lagrima se deslizo lentamente en la mejilla de la chica, Juvia también habría sufrido mucho al ver a su amiga destrozada.

-No te prometo nada- logro articular.

-Juvia tomara eso como un si- aparto su mano de su hombro y seco la lagrima –Lo veré después Natsu-san- vio el peluche que aún era sostenido por el –Quédeselo, tal vez Lucy-san no lo haya elegido pero al menos lo escogí con mucho cariño-

-¿Te tengo que hacer un regalo?- dijo Natsu sonriendo intentando despejar un poco el ambiente.

-Si quiere, Juvia quisiera de regalo que Natsu-san fuera y se disculpara con Lucy-san-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Además es cierto, Estuvo mal robar los trabajos de Juvia-

-pero creí…-

-Gracias Natsu-san, lo veo después- la Loxar se fue dejándolo, Natsu mascullo molesto y vio el peluche.

-Mujeres-

…

Juvia salió al patio respirando hondo, muchas emociones mezcladas. Decidió que lo mejor era dejar a Lucy un tiempo a solas pero…

-¿Ya empezara el juego en dúo?- lloro a cantaros, siempre hacia equipo con Lucy pero en vista de que ahora ella no quería saber nada de Juvia ahora no tenía a nadie.

-¡Oe, tu!- volteo a quien la llamo y se encontró con un chico pelinegro, el cual la había estado evitando hace días -¡Quiero darte, algo!- dijo, bueno lo grito con vergüenza y sonrojado.

-¿Gray-sama?- el chico extendió una cajita, de forma rectangular y plana queriéndose ver desinteresado cosa que funciono.

-¡No se lo digas a nadie!- dijo-grito rápido, Juvia tomo el raglo, lo abrió emocionado pero a la vez extrañada.

-¿Esto es…?- abrió grandes los ojos al ver lo que había detrás de ese envoltorio. Una especie de cuaderno viejo, bueno era un cuaderno pero en la tapa había unos dibujitos chibis bonitos y simpáticos de una chica con un cuadernito y en letras grandes y llamativas se leía "la rarita del salón"

Lo abrió despacio asombrada por eso y en la primera página se encontraba la misma chica, al parecer exponiendo algo, luego otro confundiéndose con algo y luego otro donde estaba sonrojada mientras varios chibis se reían de ella. Lo descubrió de inmediato, la chica era ella, la situación planteada era cuando por accidente creyeron que le gustaba Gray. Lo miro, este ya no la miraba, sino que jugaba apenado con su zapato, fijo de nuevo su atención a los dibujos, al final se leía.

"No se digas a nadie, tengo una reputasión que cuidar pero creo que deveria de haverte pedido perdón por todo lo que te ise después de esto, bueno no divujo tan bien como tu pero algo es algo, felis día de la AMISTAD"

Sonrio y en un pestañeo se vio abrazada al Fullbuster que no correspondía al abrazo, pues lo tomo por sorpresa.

-Tantas faltas de ortografía, Gray-sama- Gray se sonrojo y cuando quiso apartarla –merecen el perdón de Juvia- hizo más fuerte el abrazo.

Gray tenia los brazos extendidos, dudando si corresponderle o no.

¡Al diablo su reputación! Correspondió al abrazo, rodeándola por la cintura y posando su rostro en el hombro de la chica.

…

**Si, deberían de odiarme por tardarme tanto._. Pero entiendan que la maldita inspiración no se me venía, y además que cada vez que lo hacía ¡pus! Se iba la maldita. Los que escriben entienden ¿cierto? Al menos logre terminar el capítulo, bueno hubo Nalu y Gruvia, bueno un intento del Nalu, ya veremos cómo les va a estos dos en el siguiente capítulo.**

Viry3fick: primero que nada agradecer por tomarte el tiempo en leer el fic y dejarme un review, me alegro tanto saber que el capítulo anterior no quedo raro, bueno al escribirlo tan rápido pensé que se me quedó así y no se me entendía nada XP. Que bueno que te haya gustado lo que he hecho con mi querida Juvia, la tenía que adaptar al fic. Muchas gracias por leer, suerte y saludos.

Lyma Vastia: awww :3 muchas gracias, cortito pero con detalle, espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, saludos.

Ackerman-chan: Me alegra saber que te haya gustado, no te preocupes, si alguna vez esa idea se me cruzo por la mente pues ya se fue y para siempre. ¿Quién no quisiera vivir el Japón? xD perdón por la demora y espero el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**Muchas gracias de nuevo por sus reviews, poquitos pero con sentimiento x3**

**Follows, favoritos, ya saben eso.**

**Les mando muchos saludos y abrazos en donde quieran que estén leyendo esto y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Bye**


End file.
